


Technical Difficulties

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No beer in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> General season two timeline.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel walked out of O’Malley’s a pace ahead of Jack. He turned to Jack, who had a sluthoned look on his face, every crevasse of his forehead showing his sadness. “So what are we gonna do?” He questioned carefully.

“We’re gonna find somewhere that has draught beer,” Jack scoffed.

Sam and Teal’c stood behind Jack and Daniel trying not to laugh at the irony of the situation. “I have beer in my fridge,” Sam offered.

“Carter, it’s not the same as draught beer in a bar,” Jack snapped.

Daniel placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Look, Jack, I’m sure that it’ll be back on tomorrow and these things happen from time to time.”

Teal’c finally spoke. “O’Neill, I do believe that it would be unwise to refuse Captain Carter’s offer of alcoholic beverages.”

“I want a pint not a bottle, but it’ll do for tonight,” he admitted.

All four walked to Jack’s truck. “To Sam’s,” Daniel smiled.


End file.
